


On My Way Home

by PeskiPixi



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avi Kaplan returns to his home town as an adult with some unfinished business...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. If Avi smut makes you uncomfortable, go away... ;-) If you like it, let me know, I might do more...

She remembered him as a troubled, quiet boy. Her inexpert emotional explorations were always politely but resolutely rejected. He smiled, but his soft green eyes were almost always wary, closed-off. As a young music teacher, she couldn’t ask for a more attentive, well-disciplined pupil. But always, she could feel the darkness at the edge of her awareness, a roiling pit that he carried with him, where the monsters lurked. After he graduated, she had never seen him again. He was relatively well-known now, but he was coming home to Arlington, and he wanted to see her. She wondered why, and chastised herself for the prickle of nervousness in her stomach.  
She sipped her tea and stared out at the street, where life was carrying on, oblivious to the tall darkhaired woman sitting alone at a corner table, chewing her nails. It was a habit of a lifetime, which sometimes so disfigured her fingers that she couldn’t play the violin for days. She flicked her braid back over her shoulder and checked her phone. As she looked up, her chest clenched as she saw him walking down the street in a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. His longish hair curled out from under a loose black beanie and swept his eyebrows. He had grown a beard. It made him seem older than his years. She watched him for a little while longer, and then lifted her hand to indicate that she was there. He caught her eye, and his face split in a gorgeous, genuine smile that reached his eyes, for once.

As she stood up, he strode rapidly towards her, and surprised her by enfolding her in a bear-hug that took her breath away. He held her at arm’s length, looking into her face with the same broad smile. “You look great!” She felt the blush starting its assault somewhere below her neckline, and wished it away fervently. “So do you. Facial hair suits you.” He rubbed his shaggy jaw self-consciously. “Thanks. Stops people thinking I’m still fourteen.” His soft green eyes twinkled with mirth, and she could swear there was a flirtatious tilt to his lips. His voice was as gorgeous as it was from the moment it broke almost twelve years ago, a deep, velvety bass that reminded her of dark melted chocolate.

They sat down, and engaged in the inane small talk so typical of these situations. How long are you back in town? How is school? Are you enjoying fame and celebrity? (This coaxed a throaty chuckle from him) So, did you get married and settle down? (This made her laugh heartily) He touched her hand periodically, familiarly, and it felt like old times. Finally, she asked the question that has been hanging between them.

“So, what brought you back?” He looked at her for a moment, the smile was gone and the light camaraderie had evaporated. The sadness was back. The darkness lurked. “You.” He spoke the word with a single-minded conviction, his eyes never leaving hers. Her skin prickled with an unnamed, intense feeling, and she forced herself to break eye contact. She couldn’t stand the intensity there. It scared her.Excited her.

It scared her that it excited her.

He took both her hands in his large ones. His hands had a dusty warmth, comforting and alien at the same time. He was still staring at her face, and she was compelled to meet those eyes again. She realised that he mesmerised her. There was a maturity in his eyes, the sadness never left, she suspected. But there was something more. She realised with a rush of understanding that this man, her ex-student, friend, apprentice, was no longer the teenager she used to know. Just like she was no longer the freshfaced second-year music teacher.

“Can we go somewhere more private?” He asked. Her stomach clenched again, and she felt the flush march inexorably on again. He managed to imbue that sentence with such luscious promise, his voice folding the words from his tongue in rich fragments. “Sure, let me make you dinner tonight” she heard herself offer. “Awesome!” The little boy smile made an appearance again, and she smiled back, compelled.

__________________

“Your place is nice.” The shallow chit-chat was back, and he moved around her apartment with an easy grace, hands in his jeans pockets. “Thanks, I’m rather fond of it,” she smiled over her shoulder, as she busied herself by pouring two glasses of a light chardonnay. On autopilot, she asked: “So, how’s your Dad?” Silence greeted her, and she turned around to look at him. He stood by the window, head bowed, fists tight. “Dead.” The shock of the revelation and his obvious anguish assailed her heart like a tidal wave, her hand flew to her mouth. “O, Avi, I’m so sorry!” He looked up, a bitter half-smile on his lips. “Don’t be, he was a bastard, a liar and a drunk. The world’s a slightly better place now.” She crossed the room and touched his arm. He didn’t move, just stood there, taught like a bowstring. When he would not look at her, she lifted his head with one finger under his chin. Finally, his eyes came back up to meet hers, and the blackness threatened.

For just a moment, she thought she saw the boy in his eyes. Then he lunged. His arms closed around her like a vice, and his hot mouth was on hers. She could smell him, shampoo, sweat, maleness and need. He twirled her around, pushing her against the wall, locking her hands above her head in one of his own. She found herself returning his scorching needy kiss, tasting him, feeling the prickle of his beard against her face. His mouth assaulted her, claiming her face, neck shoulders, fast, hard, his internal angerpouring into their embrace. His mouth and free hand was everywhere, and she found herself incapable of resisting. She tried. “Avi…” He broke the kiss, and stared at her, his eyes inches from hers.

“Forget about my useless father and my fucked-up past. I came to Arlington for one reason. Do you want to know what that reason is?” “Yes…” she managed to squeak. “I came to here to see you. To touch you, make love to you, devour you. Do you realise what you did to me as a teenager?” She shook her head, a little frightened at his intensity. “You made me feel things that I didn’t understand. You touched me, however innocently, but it made me want to touch you so bad. I couldn’t get enough of you; I would have done anything to make you happy. You bewitched me.” She stared at him open-mouthed, unable to comprehend what he was saying, but equally unable to deny the sensation she was feeling all over her skin. He still held her eyes. “You haven’t run away or screamed yet…” Looking down again, she heard herself whisper: “Maybe I don’t want to…” It was his turn to lift her chin, a bit defiantly. He held her eyes. “Do you feel it?” he murmured, “I do. It has always been there, even then.” She dropped her eyes again, feeling…Shame? Guilt? She didn’t want to examine her feelings too closely, petrified of what she might find. She gave a small nod, still looking down.

“Tonight, I am going to make love to you. Then, I am going to fuck you. Hard. Then, we can talk.” He scooped her up in his arms easily, and carried her to the bedroom. The only thought that went through her mind is: This is such a cliché. He’s actually carrying me to the bed like a fucking caveman! Part of her wanted to stop him, protest that this is wrong, but most of her knew that she couldn’t, because it wasn’t.

He deposited her gently on the bed, and stroked a stray curl off her forehead. Lowering his body over her without touching, he kissed her again. Gently, slowly, savouring. Her eyes slid closed as his soft lips caressed her own, and his hands roamed her heated flesh. He pushed her top down off her shoulder, and broke the kiss to follow the stroke of his fingers down her chest with his eyes. He looked at her, wonder in his green eyes. “You are so beautiful. Even more than I remember.” She felt herself flush even more, and pulled his face back to hers, she wanted more of those lips, much more. His hand travelled lower and finally cupped her round, full breast, stroking a thumb over her painfully erect nipple. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and she uttered a soft sigh, pleading wordlessly. She could feel that she was already hot and wet for him.

He started working on her blouse buttons, all the while kissing and nibbling her skin. Her hands were entangled in his soft, longish hair, and her breath came faster. Methodically, he undressed her, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered, worshipping, loving. Finally, he stood up and walked around the bed to stand at the end. She felt languid and hedonistic, lying naked on her bed, with this young man devouring the sight of her with obvious pleasure. His own arousal was very evident, straining against the buttons of his jeans.

The sight of his erection made her stomach muscles contract, and she rolled over, crawled to the foot of the bed and sat on the edge. He stood very still, looking down at her. She peeked up at his face through her lashes, searching his face. His eyes were indecipherable, watching her intently. With trembling fingers reaching up she undid the top button of his shirt, then the next. As she continued down the row of buttons, she slowly revealed a sprinkling of dark chest hair, and she had to touch him. Her hands stroked over his chest, and she could hear his breath quickening. Trailing her fingers lightly down his naked sides, she dipped them into the waistband of his jeans, and turned her attention to the buttons of his jeans. Saliva shot through her mouth, and she realised how badly she wanted to taste him. It was almost a physical ache in her chest. With all the buttons undone, she pulled down jeans and boxers in one movement, freeing him.

She groaned aloud at the sight of him. Thick, hard, delicious looking. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his engorged cock. She licked the pre-cum off her lips and leaned forward again, this time taking in as much of him as she could, folding her lips around his cockhead, sucking hard. He let out a loud hiss, throwing his head back, his hands in her hair. Slowly, she sucked and licked the magnificent cock in front of her, enjoying every inch. She skimmed her teeth over the ridges of his inflamed manhood, and flicked her tongue over the sensitive head. She could feel his hands trembling, hear his breath come in short little gasps. It made her feel powerful and wanted. Taking a deep breath, she opened her throat and took him in as far as she could, feeling his cockhead hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed around him, humming simultaneously. “Aaaahhh….. wait… God… I can’t, please stop” He gently pulled back and took her hands. Pulling her up, he said: “I want to be inside you.”

He gently laid her back on the bed, crawling over her once more, holding her eyes, stroking his hands up her naked sides. He paused slightly at the apex of her thighs, and without warning dipped the tip of his tongue into her soaking cunt. Her back arched off the bed at the unexpected contact, and he grinned at her evilly. “Bastard.” She smiled, wriggling her fingers into his hair again, encouraging him towards her. Finally positioned above her, he flicked his soft brown hair out of his eyes, looked into her face and smiled the most beautiful smile. The demons were gone from his eyes, replaced by wonder and desire. He entered her deliciously slowly, stretched her, filled her very core. She gasped, and her inner muscles contracted at the gloriously full feeling. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly and deliberately, as if fighting for control. “Dear Lord you are so tight” he said between clenched teeth. And then he started moving, sliding into her slowly, and withdrawing almost entirely, filler her over and over again, torturing her. She was whimpering his name, begging incoherently. Steadily, he increased his tempo, until it felt as if she would go insane from the sensations assaulting her. He was pumping into her, harder, slamming himself into her pussy with a small grunt every time, driving her, pushing her towards her peak, his eyes still closed and his lips drawn back.

“Come for me,” he breathed, opening his eyes and focusing on hers. She could feel herself building, falling inexorably towards oblivion. Still watching her eyes, he bent his head and caught one hard nipple in his teeth, biting just hard enough, balancing her on that knife edge of pain and pleasure. Suddenly, she was over the edge, falling, hearing her own screams as if from afar. The muscles at her core contracted around him, milking him, making him cry out, and then, he followed her into the abyss, his hands clamped painfully on her shoulders, his eyes rolling back. He slammed into her one final time with a low growl, and stilled.

Slowly, gently, they both settled back to earth like downy feathers on a windless day. Avi was wrapped around her, his mussed, silky hair spread over her breast. He was breathing peacefully, watching her with hooded eyes. “So, umm…” He rumbled, closed his eyes tightly. “I sooo want this to not be awkward…” She chuckled. “It’s not, Av, how can it be?” He smiled at her nickname from years back as she gently stroked back the hair from his face. “I’m glad. Because in about fifteen minutes, we’re going to start all over again. I promised you that I’m going to make love to you, and then fuck you. You ready?” Her stomach clenching, she wondered what he might mean. Her mind was wary, but her body stood at attention at his implication. “Yes, I think I am.”

“Good. Because I’m far from done with you.”

They dozed in post-coital harmony for a few minutes, not talking, just touching, tenderly, sleepily. Very slowly, almost unnoticed, the touching grew more urgent, hands exploring again, the atmosphere slowly turning from whimsical reverie to tense with expectation once more. Avi nuzzled her neck, his silky beard scratchy on her sensitive skin. His tongue flicked out and drew a moist line along the delicate shell of her ear, while his hands captured hers. She could feel his cock twitching to life against her thigh, and she met his hot mouth for a fervent kiss, her hands exploring the planes of his back, fingers manipulating his flesh. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. “Game changer!” He said, shifted down until he was on his feet, and grabbed her ankles, yanking her towards him. She let out a surprised yelp as she came to a stop with her ass on the edge of the bed and her feet planted on the floor.

He stood up, naked as the day he was born, and held up a finger: “I’ll be right back!” He grabbed his jeans off the floor, and after rummaging around for a few seconds, turned back around with a small bottle he had apparently taken out of his pocket. Her apprehension grew. “What is that? I don’t do drugs or anything…” He laughed, throwing his head back. “No, it’s grape seed oil…. I need it. You ready?”

She felt apprehensive again, as this is the second time he was asking her that same question. What did he have in mind? “I think so…” she said, trying to make her voice sound assured. She half sat up to watch him as he knelt by her feet, squirting a bit of oil on his palm, and gently lifting up her one foot. Slowly, with such care, he started massaging the oil into her foot, pressing hard on the instep, rubbing each individual toe. Slowly and methodically his hands moved up her calf, applying firm pressure, over her knee, and to her thigh. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she found herself giving in to the sensations of his strong hands kneading her muscles, the oil making her skin tingle, his hands moving closer to her centre. She jolted when his hands brushed briefly against her, and she realised that he was turning her on, toying with her, making her wait. Methodically, he started on her other foot, and repeated the process. She could feel the flush in her cheeks, and she knew if he carried on like this, she would soon be begging him to just get on with it.

When he reached the top or her thigh again, he stood up, and she felt a stab of disappointment as his hands left her body. Moving around the bed, he collected two pillows, and lifting her hips, put them under her, so that her legs were splayed and supported on the bed, and her pussy was wide open, slightly elevated above her head. Avi moved around again, and came to stand between her legs. He stared at her openly, and licked his lips slowly. “You are exquisite… I want to taste you so bad.” Her breath hitched, and she could feel the warmth weeping from her centre, she was literally throbbing for him. Holding her eyes, he got down on his knees again, positioning himself between her splayed legs. Supporting himself with his hands on her thighs, he leaned forward, and planted a light chaste kiss on her throbbing pussy. She moaned loudly, and almost came on the spot from the sensation of his beard tickling her sensitive lips.

Then, while she was still trying to get her breathing under some kind of control, he licked her pussy. A long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue, from her soaking wet entrance to her aching clit. She whimpered loudly, her hands fisting in the sheets beside her. Suddenly, he pushed two fingers inside of her, as far as he could. And just like that, she came undone. No build-up, no warning, just a mindblowing climax, her muscles grasping his fingers, her breath coming in short, mewling gasps. As she came back to her senses, she opened her eyes to look at him, and realised that he hadn’t moved, his fingers still firmly embedded inside her. Holding his hand where it is, he got to his feet. He smiled his crooked smile, and said: “Now I’m going to make you come like you have never come before.” And although she raised an eyebrow at his cocky statement, she couldn’t concentrate. Her pussy was still hot around his fingers, and she was becoming aware that his statement just might be true. How many tricks has he got up his sleeve?

Getting to his feet, with his fingers still inside her, he put his other hand, still oily and warm, low on her stomach, pressing down firmly. Twisting his hand he rotated his fingers inside her, his palm now facing upwards. Pushing in even further, he curled his fingers upwards, hitting her sweet spot. She yelped, and her hips lifted off the bed. The sensations were overwhelming. The pressure of his hand on her stomach held her in place. He smiled smugly, and looking her square in the eyes, he started a steady, slow rhythm, curling his fingers, then withdrawing, pushing in again, and curling. The waves of pleasure radiating from her scorching cunt was making her incoherent, and her body was betraying her, her hips bucking wildly with every touch of her very core. Her breathing picked up even more, and it felt like she was going to pass out. Begging, not sure for what, she tossed her head from side to side, lost and helpless in his hands. Steadily, he increased the rhythm, fucking her with his fingers almost viciously, taking every last ounce of reserve or dignity, stripping her of her mask, laying her bare. Her limbs started shaking, her hips bucking off the bed, completely out of her conscious control. Still holding her down, he continued fingering her with a quiet determination, driving her relentlessly to her peak. “Come on, give it to me!” He hissed through clenched teeth. Never before has a man brought her this high, never before has anyone demanded her surrender in this way, and she could feel that she was close to yielding to the powerful waves of excruciating pleasure he was pounding into her.

And then with a loud, unrestricted scream, she came. Her body went rigid, and wave after wave of silky, hot fluid spurted from her pussy, soaking his hand and pattering on the carpet, and even through the incredible sexual release, she was embarrassed at her body’s reaction. Half sitting up, she grabbed his arm for support, and rode out the intense orgasm, shuddering uncontrollably, whimpering, saying his name over and over again. It seemed to last forever, as if her body was completely out of control, and was not able to stop this torture. Eventually, the world faded back into the foreground. She looked around, bemused to find herself in her own bedroom, and not on some other dimensional plane. She realised that Avi had withdrawn his hands from her, and was holding her tenderly, stroking sweaty wisps of hair back from her face. “Turn around,” he said, and without knowing exactly why, she obeyed, kneeling on the bed.

Slowly, he pushed into her sensitive pussy, grabbing her hips, burying himself to the hilt. “You ok?” He asked, and she nodded mutely. She wasn’t sure if she was. She was sore, utterly exhausted, and would have loved to cuddle, but as Avi started moving in and out of her, her body betrayed her once again. Her stomach fluttered, and she discovered that Avi taking her from behind made her want him even more. She pushed back against him, enjoying the fullness of his thick cock filling her. Glancing over her shoulder, she drank in the sight of him, his gorgeous eyes fixed on her, his chest sprinkled with dark silky hair and covered with a sheen of sweat, his hips moving as his strong hands gripped her hers. His rhythm picked up, and as his hips moved faster, his head tilted back and his eyes slid closed. The fullness in her centre was almost overwhelming, pushing bubbles of emotion up into her chest, making tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She looked away, not wanting him to see, to stop. Avi growled softly, and reached forward, taking her braid in a double loop around his fist, pulling firmly. Her back arched, as he fucked her even faster, harder, and to her amazement, she could feel that she was close again. “O yes…” she gasped, she couldn’t help herself. She was hopelessly under his spell, and she wanted all of him, and to give all of her.

Tugging even harder, he brought her more upright, until she was almost sitting in his lap. He was still buried firmly inside her, and his breathing was coming in short laboured gasps. He reached round, and his fingers found her clit, making her jump. He started working her clit mercilessly, rubbing it in hard tight little circles, still pounding into her. His hot breath was in her neck, and she could feel his heart thundering against her back. Suddenly he stiffened, and slammed into her hard, pressing down on her button with his thumb, and letting out a drawn-out grunt of bliss as he emptied himself into her. His obvious pleasure pushed her right over the edge again, and she captured his hand beneath hers on her nub, bucking her hips, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids.

Finally, the tears escaped and ran down the sides of her face. Tears of pure bliss, emotion, love and exquisite pleasure mixed there with sweat. Slowly, Avi withdrew, but kept her in his lap, just shifting her around, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Slowly, they toppled over, until they were lying on their sides, spooned together, breathing slowing. Her mind was blank, dominated only by the experience she had just had. She now understood exactly what he meant earlier that evening. He had made sweet, beautiful love to her. And then he had fucked her, thoroughly. She didn’t think she had ever been as satisfied as she was at that very moment.

“So… we’ve made love, and I consider myself fucked beyond my wildest dreams…” she said, and he chuckled sleepily in between soft kisses all over her face. “You’re welcome.” She could feel his grin against her shoulder. “Smug bastard.” She muttered, which made him laugh again.

“Now we’re going to talk?” Privately she was longing for a nap. “No. Now, we’re going to eat. I’m starving!” She rolled her eyes and smiled. That at least hasn’t changed. He snuggled tighter against her. “As soon as I wake up. I seem to remember you promised me dinner.”

She snorted and gave him a half-hearted slap on the shoulder. He was still smiling like an idiot, looking at her as if he wanted to memorise every detail of her face. Then, he turned serious. “I know now.” he said. “Know what?” she queried, her eyes already half closed. 

“Why this will always be home. Because you’re here.”

THE END


End file.
